Assassin's Heart
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: Hisoka has discovered that his mother has a new assassin. He discovers that the man was taken from a monastery when he was a child and trained to use his powers to kill . . . by Hisoka’s grandfather. Hisoka has vowed to free this man one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

"**My lady?" a male voice called out. Nagare Kurosaki turned and stared at her new steward, Huujin Setsuna. **_**At least this time he is bowing properly.**_

"**What is it, Setsuna?" she said as she walked across her bedchamber. She sat down on the bench in front of her vanity and began to brush out her long black hair. **

"**They have brought him, my lady." he said. Nagare stopped in mid stroke and turned to look at her steward. **

"**When did he get here?"**

"**He arrived an hour ago, my lady."**

"**Why didn't anyone tell me before now?" she said angrily as she stared at him. **

"**We wanted to make sure he was presentable for you, my lady. He is in the Onyx Tower ready for your viewing." Nagare smiled evilly as she turned back around and continued to brush her hair. **_**So, they have finally brought me my new pet. This will be a good day after all.**_

*******

_**My name is Asato Tsuzuki . . . Asato . . . Tsuzuki . . . I must always remember my name . . . Asato . . . Tsuzuki . . .**_** The man whispered to himself repeatedly. **

**Asato looked around the room he was placed in after he was bathed and dressed. It was decorated in shades of black, gold and sapphire blue. It was very opulent and very different from where he was before. The other place was dark and smelt of mildew but this place had wide open windows and smelled of flowers. He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled. The flowers he smelt were jasmine. Then he heard a click and turned his head toward the massive doors of the room. They slid open on silent hinges and in walked a beautiful woman with a regal bearing. She had long black hair that was twisted and curled expertly in the front and the rest was left to hang loose along her back. She wore a yellow yukata with an obi of deep emerald green that matched her eyes perfectly. The kimono she wore over her yukata was black with emerald and gold dragons. She stopped in front of the platform the people had made him sit on. **

**Nagare sucked in her breath quickly when she saw the man she had been waiting months for her people to bring. She had never seen a man as beautiful as the one before her. He was kneeling on a pillow that was on a platform in the middle of the room. His hair was a deep and rich mahogany color, long enough to touch the platform he sat upon, and it was spread across his shoulders, chest and back. They had dressed him in a black yukata with a deep purple obi, the same color as his eyes. The kimono they had placed over the yukata was black with silver dragons. His amethyst eyes stared at her unflinchingly. She smiled as she thought of the things she would do to him to make him cower at her feet. She would never mar the beauty of his face but she made no promises about his body.**

"**So, you are the man who uses the power of Kami that my father spoke of. You do not look like you would be able to even lift a spoon, let alone use a power that strong. How do I know I was told the truth?" Nagare said as she walked around the platform. Asato remembered that if his mistress ever asked he was to show her a demonstration of what he could do. He closed his eyes and let his power take over him. **

"**What nothing to say? Just as I . . ." Nagare stopped speaking when she noticed that he had begun to glow a radiant white. **

**She walked back around to the front of the platform so she could see what he was doing. She watched as he stretched out his hand and touched one finger to the platform. White flowers and vines sprang from nothing and began to grow all around him. He pulled his hand back and opened his amethyst eyes. He reached down and picked one of the flowers. He reached out a hand and offered her the flower. She plucked it from his palm and her eyes widened. The flower was real as real as the ones in her massive gardens. **_**The power to give life could also be used to destroy it.**_** Nagare thought and began to laugh. She could now crush her enemies into specks of dust. **

"**What is your name?" She said as she walked closer to him. **

"**Asato Tsuzuki. . ." was all he said. **

"**When you speak to me, you will always refer to me as '**_**My Lady**_**'. Do you understand me?"**

"**Yes . . . My lady . . ."**

"**I do not like the name Asato Tsuzuki, it is so plain. I will call you . . . Amatsu Mikaboshi. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"**

"**Yes, my lady."**

"**Good, I'm glad you like it because it wouldn't matter if you didn't. The room you are in will be yours and you are free to be in the gardens any time you wish but if you ever try to leave I will punish you. Do you understand me?"**

"**Yes, my lady."**

"**Very well then, I will tell Setsuna to have someone bring you something to eat." Nagare walked towards the doors that slid open silently once more. She stopped at the threshold and turned. "One more thing, you better be ready when I call for you."**

"**Yes, my lady." Nagare smiled as she walked back to her rooms. She couldn't wait to destroy the first of her enemies. **

*******

**Hisoka was walking through the gardens, entrenched deep into his thoughts. He knew his mother was up to something. She had been giddy all day and was in a good mood. She had actually let him go a arcade without his bodyguards in tow earlier this afternoon after he had come home from school. As he walked through the gardens, he noticed more butterflies about than usual. Then he saw a butterfly that looked almost black in color. It is what they called a '**_**Hell**_**' butterfly because they were supposed to be an omen foretelling death. He followed the butterfly through the garden and stopped. The butterfly landed on the outstretched hand of a person he had never seen before. **

**The person was sitting on one of the many benches in the garden, covered in butterflies of every hue, shape and size. Hisoka stood there and watched the person from the shadows of the katsura tree he was standing under. To Hisoka it looked to be a woman, a very beautiful woman. Then he felt the stirrings of something, he placed a hand against his chest and felt his heart beating faster. His eyes widened with realization, it was desire he was feeling and the person on the bench was the cause. He backed further into the shadows of the tree and watched the beautiful gentle creature. Then something must have disturbed the butterflies because they all fluttered away. Hisoka saw movement and saw his mother's new steward, Huujin Setsuna, walking towards the person on the bench. **

"**Amatsu Mikaboshi?" the steward said when he got a foot away. Asato turned, looked at Setsuna and rose to his feet.**

"**Yes?" the person said. Hisoka stumbled back against the trunk of the tree in shock. It wasn't a woman he had been staring at, it was a man. **_**I felt desire for a man? What in the hell is wrong with me?**_** Hisoka sunk to the ground in disbelief. **

"**Lady Nagare has requested your presence immediately. Follow me please." The steward said. He turned and began to walk away. Before the beautiful man followed him, he turned and stared at the tree Hisoka was sitting under. Hisoka swore he was looking directly at him. The man didn't say anything, he just smiled and followed Setsuna. **

_**What is your name? **_**Hisoka heard whisper through his mind. His eyes widened, it was the voice of the man from the bench.**

_**How are you -?**_** He questioned.**

_**You have power too, do you not? **_**Came the soft voice again**

_**Um, I don't know what you are talking about. **_**Hisoka said, his guard instantly going up. **

_**Don't worry I will never tell her. She doesn't know I can do this either. **_**Hisoka didn't say anything. **

_**It will be our little secret. What is your name? **_**The man's seductive voice asked.**

_**It's Hisoka . . . What is your name? **_**Hisoka told him.**

_**My name is Asato. It was nice to meet you, Hisoka, but I have to go now.**_** Hisoka could hear sadness in his voice. **

_**Bye, Asato. **_**Hisoka said. A few moments past and then he heard the man's voice whisper quietly, **_**Bye . . . Hisoka.**_

**After they left from the gardens, Hisoka crawled out from under the tree. He wondered who the man Asato was and how he was connected to his mother. He walked back to the side of the garden he could enter his bedroom from. He kicked off his zoris and walked through his terrace door. He sauntered over to his bed and flopped down onto it. He couldn't stop thinking about Asato. There was something about him that kept him on Hisoka's mind. There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door.**

"**Come in." he called out. The door opened and it was Setsuna.**

"**Master Hisoka, your **_**okaasan **_**wishes your presence in the Cobalt Hall." Setsuna said.**

"**Tell her I am on my way, Setsuna." **

"**As you wish, young master." then Setsuna left from his room. **

**Hisoka jumped up, went to his armoire and pulled out one of his formal kimonos. His mother required that he wore them whenever he was in her presence. He grabbed one that was a dark emerald green that was etched with gold and black dragons. He tied a black obi around his waist and hurried to the Cobalt Hall. The only time his mother ever called him to the Hall was when there was something important going on. He stopped to catch his breath, composed himself, and then he glided into the room. His mother was seated on her '**_**throne**_**', which sat on the far side of the room. As Hisoka walked closer, he noticed the man Asato seated on a pillow at his mother's feet. Hisoka kept his face emotionless and when he got to his mother, he stopped and bowed. **

"_**Okaasan**_**, you requested my presence?" he said when he rose from the bow. She smiled at him and patted the bench next to her. He sat down on the bench and looked up at her. **

"**Yes, I called you, Hisoka. I had you come because I wanted you to witness something. Since you are my heir, you must see how we conduct personal business outside of the company. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" she said as she stroked his cheek. **

"**Yes, **_**Okaasan**_**, I understand."**

"**Good, I'm glad you do." She looked over at Setsuna. "Bring him in." **

**Setsuna bowed to Nagare and went to do her bidding. A few minutes later, in walked Saito Yoshito, one of the Yakuza who had been trying to bully their company, Kurozai LTD, into being partners in some nefarious scheme. The man stepped forward, something about him didn't seem right to Hisoka. Hisoka could feel evil emitting from the man and it made Hisoka feel sick to his stomach.**

_**Are you okay, Hisoka?**_** He heard Asato whisper through his mind. Hisoka made sure nothing was being showed on his face or in his body language. **

_**Yes, I'm fine, Asato.**_** Hisoka whispered back.**

"**Welcome, Saito, it's been so long since I've last seen you." Nagare said in a saccharine sweet voice. Hisoka hated it when his mother used that voice, it grated across his nerves and made him shiver.**

"**Yes, it has been a long time, Nagare, and you're looking as lovely as ever. Is this young man the son I have heard so much about?" Saito asked as he stared at Hisoka. Hisoka could feel the lust Saito felt for him pouring off him in waves. **

"**Yes, this is my son. Hisoka, this is Saito Yoshito, a '**_**friend**_**' of mine." Nagare said as coldness caused her eyes to changed to a darker green.**

"**Hello, sir, it is nice to meet you." Hisoka said politely, his stomach churned while under the scrutiny of the older man's gaze.**

"**Likewise, young man. Now, Nagare, about the business you said wished to discuss. Do you think it is appropriate to discuss it in front of your son?" The coldness in Nagare's eyes deepened as she smiled. **

"**It is very appropriate for Hisoka to be here, he is my heir after all. Now, about our business, Saito. I'm afraid that the answer will be a most definite . . . No."**

"**WHAT! YOU BITCH! I came all this way for a fucking no! No one says no to Saito Yoshito! If I were you, Nagare, I would be watching my back from now on. You may never know when something may happen to something precious of yours." Saito said as he stared at Hisoka. Nagare interrupted his tirade by laughing. **

"**Poor Saito. You think to threaten me and in my own home no less. Well, I have a surprise for you. Let me introduce you to someone special." She stood up and motioned a hand at Asato. "This is Amatsu Mikaboshi."**

"**Amatsu Mikaboshi? Isn't that the name of a god or something?" Nagare laughed as she walked around behind her chair and nodded her head.**

"**Yes, it is, Saito. Amatsu Mikaboshi also known as the August Star of Heaven, a god of evil. This man is new associate of mine."**

"**A man? That's a man!" Saito laughed, "He looks more like a woman than a man! Why should I fucking care who he is?"**

"**Oh, you should care who he is, Saito, for he will be the last thing you will ever see. Amatsu Mikaboshi?"**

"**Yes, my lady?" Asato said quietly.**

"**Take care of him."**

"**As you wish, my lady." Hisoka stared in horror at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He watched as Asato got up from the pillow. He walked slowly across the room to stand in front of Saito. **

"**What the fu-" Saito stopped speaking the moment Asato's hand touched him. His eyes turned a pale shade of white and his mouth opened in a wordless scream. Then his body was engulfed in a blue-white flame and he crumbled to ash at Asato's feet. Asato dropped his hand and stood there quietly. **

"**Very good, Amatsu Mikaboshi. You may sit back down now." Nagare said as she sat back down. **

"**Thank you, my lady." Asato said and then sat back down on the pillow at Nagare's feet, never looking at anyone in the room. Hisoka felt like he was going to throw up. Asato wasn't a guest here, he was one of his mother's assassins. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry his eyes out. He had thought Asato was a gentle person, not a killer. Hisoka had been utterly fooled and he was ashamed that he had trusted the man. **

"**Hisoka?"**

"**Yes, **_**Okaasan**_**?" **

"**That is how I take care of personal business. You may go to your room now, Hisoka."**

"**Thank you, **_**Okaasan**_**." he said and then got up. As he was walked through the Hall, avoiding the man's ashes, he could hear his mother telling Setsuna to send Saito back to his boss in a pretty box with pictures of his death. As soon as Hisoka was out of the Hall, he ran to his room as quickly as he could. He flopped down onto his bed and cried until he fell sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

Hisoka woke up from a deep sleep to the sounds of a person crying, he looked around his room but he couldn't hear the noise anymore. He got up and shed his kimono, then pulled on some shorts and a tank top. Hisoka walked out into the gardens because he knew hw wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He thought he had been wandering aimlessly through the gardens but when he came out of his daze, he realized he was at the place he had first seen the man Asato. To Hisoka's amazement, Asato was there curled up on the very bench he'd been sitting on earlier that day. Hisoka could hear him crying and his heart broke when hearing the quiet sobs. Hisoka came out from under the tree he had been standing under and walked up to the bench.

"Asato?" he whispered. Asato lifted his head and Hisoka could see the tears running down his cheeks in the pale moonlight. "What's wrong, Asato?"

Asato didn't say anything and lowered his head back onto his knees. Hisoka could feel waves of shame and sadness coming from him. Hisoka sat down on the bench next to Asato, he didn't say anything and sat there in silence next to him.

"I'm supposed to use it to heal." Asato whispered.

"Use what, Asato?" Hisoka asked as he turned towards him.

"My power…I'm supposed to use it to heal people not kill them." Asato whispered. Hisoka could see his amethyst eyes staring blankly at nothing.

"Then why did you use it to kill?"

"Because I was told to…" After a few moments, Asato started speaking again. "When I was little, I was left at a monastery . Then one day, a man came there and said he would take care of me, give me a family. The monks gave me to him…His name was Takashi Kurosaki."

"My grandfather? How long ago was that?"

"The first time I saw him he was a very young man. He had no wife and no children."

"How is that possible?" Asato lifted his head and looked at Hisoka. His amethyst orbs held great sadness and his dark lashes were still wet from his tears.

"I don't know, Hisoka…"

"How old are you, Asato?"

"I was born in the winter of 1922...I am eighty-three years old." Hisoka stared at him in disbelief.

Asato uncurled his legs, stood up and walked through the foliage over to a trellis of jasmine and passionflowers. The moment Asato touched the flowers, they bloomed and emitted their scent into the night air. Hisoka got up and followed him, Asato turned towards him and a sad smile crossed his lips.

"I was eleven when my parents left me at the monastery. They claimed it was because they couldn't take care of me but I suspected it was because I was different from them, a monster with power. The monks taught me about my abilities and about how Buddha had blessed me with the power to heal people, animals, and even the earth. I was happy there and one day everything changed, that was the day your grandfather came. The monks said that I needed a family and love but I never got that. I was put in a place where I only saw sunlight twice a month and they beat me whenever I used my powers for good. I remember one time when one of the guards had hurt himself. I healed him with a touch and I was beaten for nine days. I was trained to obey and to kill with a touch. With every death I caused, I wept but never in front of them. I was beaten and starved if I showed my tears. For almost seventy years, I was trapped in darkness. Now, here I am in the light and it is still darkness…I will never be free." Asato broke out in tears as he sunk to his knees in the grass.

Hisoka knelt down and wrapped his arms around Asato to comfort him. He held Asato while he cried, he couldn't believe someone could be treated like that for so long. If the last thing he ever did in life would be to free Asato, then he would. He stroked Asato's hair softly and sighed. His hair is so silky and soft. Somehow, they ended up lying in the grass with Asato's head on Hisoka's chest and an arm around Hisoka's waist. Asato's kimono covered Hisoka's bare legs and feet like a warm silken blanket. Hisoka looked up and saw that they were in their own private world, surrounded by flowers and fireflies.

"Asato, are you okay?" Hisoka whispered but he didn't get a response. He shifted, looked down and saw that Asato was asleep. Hisoka brushed back the hair from Asato's face and stroked his thumb across the tear tracks on Asato's cheek. Hisoka didn't wake him up, he just lay there with his head propped up on his fist as he watched Asato sleep peacefully. Hisoka regretted having to wake up Asato but he had to go back to his room, so he shook him gently. Asato's amethyst eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw Hisoka staring down at him. Asato scooted closer, tightened the arm he had around Hisoka's waist, and sighed.

"Asato, I have to get back to my room before someone notices that I'm gone."

"Okay, Hisoka. I've never had anyone care about me before. Thank you for being here for me."

Hisoka shivered at the way Asato said his name. He hadn't been paying attention to what Asato was saying because he was staring at his lips. They looked so soft and kissable, Hisoka wanted to taste them so bad. Asato reached up his hand and stroked it down Hisoka's cheek as Hisoka stared at his mouth. The next thing Hisoka knew, Asato's fingers were sliding into his hair and he was pulled down until their lips touched. Hisoka's eyes fluttered shut the moment his lips touched Asato's. Hisoka sighed as he slid deeper into the kiss, he lifted a hand and stroked his thumb gently across Asato's cheek.

What is this I feel, Hisoka? Whispered across Hisoka's mind as Asato's arms went around his neck.

What does it feel like, Asato? Hisoka projected back as he slid his hands into Asato's hair. Hisoka settled his body on top of Asato's. Every dip and curve of Asato's body matched his perfectly.

It's like I'm hungry but I don't want food. I feel so hot and my heart is beating really fast, Hisoka. Hisoka slid his tongue across the seam of Asato's lips. Asato gasped and Hisoka's tongue slid into his hot mouth. Asato tasted like flowers with subtle hints of honey and spice.

It's called desire, Asato. You feel desire…for me. Asato moaned when he heard this. He knew the word but he had never felt the emotion before, that must have changed when he met Hisoka. Hisoka slowly pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Asato's. He was breathing heavily and the only reason why he stopped was because he knew he had to get back to his room before he got caught.

"I have to go, Asato. Please remember to go to bed after I leave, okay?"

Asato smiled and nodded his head. Hisoka kissed him softly on the lips once more, got up and ran through the gardens back to his room. He crawled back into his bed just in time because his bodyguard came into his room less than a minute later to check on him.

Hisoka? Hisoka heard a few minutes later.

Yes?

I miss you already. Hisoka almost started to cry because Asato sounded so sad. He cracked an eye open and saw that his bodyguard was still in his room.

I miss you too, Asato. Hisoka made it seem like he was just shifting in his sleep and turned his body so he faced the wall. Then he felt the brush of a hand across his cheek and he caught a whiff of Asato's scent, a blend of jasmine, honey and spice. Then images of Asato lying in his bed, with his hair strewn across the pillows, flashed through his mind.

Asato?

Hnn? He could hear the sleep in Asato's voice.

Did you just do that?

Do…what…Soka?

Showed me images of you lying in bed?

Mmm hmm…I wish I could…sleep next to you…Soka. This time instead of images, he actually felt Asato's arm slide around his waist. Hisoka realized that Asato was projecting himself to Hisoka. Hisoka focused on the image of himself in his bed and sent it to Asato.

Mmmmmm…Soka.

Go to sleep, Asato. I'm right here…next to you.

'Kay…night…Soka. Asato murmured sleepily across their mental pathway and Hisoka felt a kiss brush across his collarbone. He smiled and snuggled deeper into his pillows and fell asleep, dreaming of Asato.

***

Three weeks later…

The moon was full and lit Hisoka's way as he walked through the gardens. He walked through the foliage to his and Asato's secret place. When he got there, he saw Asato sitting on the grass with his face tilted up to the night breeze, the moonlight casting a translucent glow across his skin. Hisoka walked through the bushes and stopped in front of him. Asato opened his eyes and when he saw Hisoka he smiled. The moonlight made Asato's purple eyes glow in the darkness. Hisoka had still never seen anyone as beautiful as Asato. Asato's beauty was beyond that of a man or a woman, his beauty came from within as well as without.

"Hello, Hisoka." Asato said as he stretched out a hand. Hisoka placed his hand against Asato's and twined their fingers together as he sunk down to the grass.

Hisoka lifted his other hand and stroked it across Asato's cheek and Asato sighed as his eyes fluttered shut. Hisoka leaned up onto his knees and kissed him. Hisoka could feel Asato's other hand sliding against the back of his head, the fingers threading into his hair. They slowly pulled free of the kiss and Hisoka saw that they were lying on their sides in the grass. How does he do that? Hisoka took a good look at Asato and noticed that his hair was woven into one long braid. Hisoka grabbed the end of the braid and began to undo Asato's hair. Asato sighed, happy that his hair was being pulled free of the braid. One of the women had braided it that morning and told on him to Lady Nagare when he protested. Asato would never tell Hisoka that his mother had slapped him today. He didn't want Hisoka to know that he was punished for something so stupid. Asato always felt dumb whenever he was punished and Lady Nagare always laughed at him whenever he cried. Asato stared into the emerald eyes of his love and smiled, Hisoka's shadows were gone. When he had first met Hisoka, there had been so much pain emanating from him and now the pain was gone. Asato was startled from his thoughts when he felt Hisoka's hand slide inside his yukata. The cool hand slid across his chest and Asato's nipples became painfully hard from the sensation.

"What are you doing, Soka?" Asato whispered as desire engulfed him. The flames of desire rose higher and higher with every stroke Hisoka made across his skin.

"I'm touching you, Asato. Haven't you ever been touched before?" Hisoka said as he slid a fingertip over one of Asato's nipples, Asato gasped and arched into the touch.

"Yes, but not like this…aaahh…" Asato moaned out when Hisoka grasped the nipple between two fingers.

Hisoka slowly twisted the nipple, he could hear Asato beginning to pant. Hisoka pulled his hand away and Asato whimpered. Hisoka reached behind him and untied his obi. He pulled it away and laid Asato on his back. Hisoka propped his head up onto his fist, pushed the edges of Asato's yukata apart and his eyes widened when he saw lines of black ink upon Asato's skin.

"You have tattoos, Asato?" Hisoka said as he sat up and fully opened Asato's kimono. Hisoka traced the shape of the dragon that was tattooed along the lower half of Asato's stomach with his finger. He saw what appeared to be words tattooed around Asato's navel. "What does this say, Asato?"

Asato pushed up onto his elbows so he could look down and see the tattoo Hisoka was tracing with his fingers. "It's written in Sanskrit, Hisoka. It says, 'He who is life bears life.' The monks at the monastery told me what it says."

"Did the monks give you these tattoos?"

"No, I was born with these marks, Hisoka." Hisoka looked at him and Asato could see the disbelief in his eyes. "It's true, I was born with them but they weren't always this dark. They got darker the older I got."

"I believe you . . . You are so pale, Asato, that your skin looks translucent in the moonlight." Hisoka said as he swept his hand across Asato's stomach.

Asato threw his head back and gasped loudly as bolts of desire shot through him. Hisoka dipped his head down and used his tongue to trace the tattoo around his navel. Asato lay back down on the grass. He lost control of his powers for a second and all the plants around them began to grow rapidly. The grass was now as soft and thick as any bed and the vines of jasmine and passionflower twined together to create a canopy above them. Moonlight peeked through openings in the canopy and touched the jasmine flowers until they glowed like starlight. Hisoka lifted his head, snatches of the moonlight made his hair gleam silver. Asato clenched his fingers in the grass when he felt Hisoka touch his manhood. He arched into the touch when Hisoka ran his finger along its length. Then Asato caught glimpses of Hisoka's thoughts, they aroused him even further especially the one of him on his hands and knees with Hisoka behind him. Asato raised his arms and slid them around Hisoka's neck.

"Kiss me, Soka." Asato whispered. Hisoka smiled at him, bent down and kissed Asato with all everything he felt. They both nearly drowned in the mental images and emotions of each other. Who needs touch when you have the power of the mind? Asato pulled an arm from around Hisoka's neck, reached up and pulled some of the jasmine and passionflowers free from their vines. Hisoka pulled back and watched what Asato was doing.

"What are those for, Asato?" he asked.

"The natural oils of these flowers will help make it easier. Make me yours, Hisoka."

Hisoka nodded and smiled as he rose up onto his knees, pulling off his shirt. Asato stroked a hand across Hisoka's chest while Hisoka untied the strings of his pajama pants. Hisoka stood, dropped his pajama bottoms and kicked them away. He dropped back onto his knees next to Asato and helped him to sit up. He slid his hands under the open edges of Asato's yukata and pushed it from Asato's shoulders. He watched as it floated to the ground in a silken heap. He wrapped his arms around Asato's waist and pulled him against him. Asato's silken hair brushed the backs of his arms. Asato's arms slid around Hisoka's neck, his fingers sliding into his hair. Hisoka gently lowered Asato back to the grass and gently laid on top of him. He gently spread Asato's thighs with his knees. Hisoka laid full length against him and loosely wrapped Asato's legs around his hips.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Asato?"

"Yes . . . Make me yours, Soka."

***

Hisoka and Asato slowly fell more in love with each other as the days slid into weeks. They were in and out of each other's minds every second of the day and every night they would meet in their bower of flowers and fireflies. All the staff loved Asato, they could see the gentle and loving soul inside the killer. The assassinations Hisoka's mother had Asato commit were starting to take a toll on him and everyone could see it, especially Hisoka. There had been many offers to buy Asato from Nagare but she wouldn't sell him.

One night, Nagare was walking through the gardens and she heard a noise. She didn't know what it was, so she went looking. As she walked through the foliage, she came upon Hisoka and Asato in their bower. She saw their arms were wrapped around each other and then noticed that they were kissing, she was taken aback for a moment. What in the hell? She stood there for a few moments as she watched them. She smiled, stepped back and walked back to the garden path. It was the first time in her life she was ever genuinely happy for someone. However, this was her son and her assassin. Then she thought about it as she continued to walk the through the gardens. If her son were having an affair with her assassin then he would never try to leave. Especially if she gave her approval of their relationship. She would then have the assassin forever because he would have no reason to leave, Nagare smiled evilly. She would have to fix it so that they could be together whenever they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

Asato was awakened out of a dead sleep. He didn't know what had woken him up, so he just laid there and wondered what it was. He looked over at the clock on the table next to his bed and it said it was five o'clock. He couldn't believe he had slept most of the day away, he had been getting tired so easily lately.

. . . Help me . . . Asato . . . Asato heard whisper across his mind, it was Hisoka.

Where are you, Soka? He could feel fear and pain coming from Hisoka in waves.

. . . I don't know . . . its dark here, Asato . . . I'm scared . . .

Then the doors to his bedroom burst open and Lady Nagare strolled in. Asato sat up in his bed and pulled the blankets up over his naked chest. She stopped in the middle of the room and then Lady Nagare did something Asato thought he would never see, she collapsed onto the floor and broke down in tears. Asato reached for his yukata at the end of the bed, stood up, wrapped it around himself and walked over to Lady Nagare.

"What is wrong, my lady?" Asato said. Nagare looked up at him and for the first time since he had been there, Asato felt her emotions. Waves of fear, anger, hatred and sadness emanated from her and rushed over him.

". . . He . . . took . . . Hisoka . . ." She said brokenly as she cried. Asato stopped in mid step and the blood draining from his face.

"Who took Hisoka?" His love's life was in danger and Asato knew anger for the first time.

"He took Hisoka from school . . . Kazutaka Muraki took my boy . . . He will kill Hisoka."

"Who is this man, my lady?"

"He's a yakuza assassin, a sick and twisted monster. He will kill Hisoka after he is done with him. He will do many things that are far worse than death that will make Hisoka want to die. "

. . . Asato . . . Help me . . .

"Where will I find this Kazutaka Muraki, my lady?"

"I don't know. I keep hearing Hisoka calling out. I can feel his pain and I tried to use my powers to find him but I can't, their not strong enough."

"You have powers, my lady?" Asato said as he knelt down on the floor near her. She raised her tearstained face and looked at Asato, her emerald eyes filled with sadness and despair.

"Yes, I'm empathic but it only truly works with Hisoka. Sometimes I catch glimpses of other people's emotions but their very faint." Then she whispered, "I know that you and Hisoka meet in the gardens every night."

Asato's eyes grew wide as he dropped his gaze to the floor, he knew he was going to be punished for touching his mistress's son. He heard her kimono shift and he braced himself for the first blow but it never came. He slowly lifted his eyes and saw that Lady Nagare was smiling at him. She reached over and clasped his hand.

"I am not angry that you have been seeing Hisoka. I'm glad that he has someone who loves him. I care for my son but I have never loved him and he knows it. He was a duty my otousan forced on me. When I got married, it was to a man my otousan chose and I grew to hate Hisoka's otousan. When I got pregnant with Hisoka, my otousan had my husband killed after he found out that I was having a boy. Hisoka is very sweet and he deserves all the love he can get even if it isn't from me. Just help me find him and I will let you two be together."

"I will still kill for you, won't I?" Asato asked quietly. Nagare stood up and walked over to the windows. She watched the sun set in the distance.

"Yes, you will still kill for me. You are my assassin after all. However, even assassins deserve happiness. That I cannot deny you but never ask me to relieve you of your duty. This family needs to be protected at all times." She turned and smiled at Asato, "Let's find the man who has Hisoka and punish him."

***

Meanwhile at Muraki's stronghold . . .

"Hey, boss?" a male voice said. Kazutaka Muraki turned from the window he was standing in front of and looked to see who it was. It was Rei Uesegi, his new second-in-command. Rei was promoted when his second, Saito Yoshito, was assassinated by Nagare Kurosaki's new pet.

"Yes, Rei, what is it you want?" Muraki said as he turned back towards the window. Rei backed up when he heard the pure malice in Muraki's voice.

Muraki turned his head, his mismatched gaze glinting in the late afternoon night. "Say something or leave, Rei. I have no time for your stupid games."

"They have brought the boy, boss." he said, trembling in fear. Muraki smiled evilly and rubbed a hand across his chin.

"Well, why didn't you say so before, Rei. Take me to him."

Muraki followed Rei out of the library and up the stairs. Rei walked in the direction of Muraki's bedroom, Muraki smiled at the thought of being able to torture the boy in his own domain. Rei opened the doors and Muraki smiled when he saw the blonde teenage boy chained to his bedroom wall. He walked over to stand in front of the boy. The boy was passed out, probably from the drugs his men had given him when they had snatched him from his school. He ran a hand across the boy's cheek. The boy was Hisoka Kurosaki, the only son of Nagare. Muraki was livid that Nagare had the gall to kill his second in command, Saito. He still had the pictures that had come with the box that had carried Saito's ashes. The sheer power of Nagare's assassin was something that Muraki wanted beyond all things. His plan was to make Nagare trade the assassin for the boy. After all, the boy was her only child and no matter what anyone said about that cold-hearted bitch, she was still a mother. Mothers will do anything to protect their children.

"Wake up, little boy!" Muraki said as he pulled back his hand and slapped the boy with full force. Hisoka's eyes popped open as he cried out from the pain of the slap. His eyes widened when he saw the silver haired man standing in front of him. His mother had told him about this man. The yakuza assassin, Kazutaka Muraki. He was one of the evilest killers in Japan. His mother said that he had killed over three hundred people. There was a possibility that he had killed more than that because he was very secretive of his killings.

"How nice of you to wake up for me, boy. So, you're Nagare's only son, Hisoka. "

. . . Help me . . . Asato . . . Hisoka whispered across his and Asato's mental pathway.

"Are you paying attention to me, boy? If not, let me help you to remember how to." Muraki said coldly as he backhanded Hisoka, splitting his lip open in the process.

Where are you, Soka? Asato whispered back.

"AHH!" Hisoka cried out when he was struck. He felt Muraki's hand touch the blood sliding down his chin. He opened his eyes and saw Muraki licking it from his fingers. Hisoka felt darkness emanating from Muraki and he could see the evil glint in his mismatched eyes, the ice blue one glowing as if it had a life of its own.

. . . I don't know . . . its dark here, Asato . . . I'm scared . . .

"Mmmm, I love to make people bleed. I love to make them scream too. You will soon find that out here soon enough but first, let's have some fun." Hisoka's eyes widened as Muraki drew closer. Seconds later, Hisoka's screams could be heard throughout the Muraki complex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **  


* * *

  
_**Ten hours later . . . **_

Kazutaka Muraki eyed the bloody blonde chained to his bedroom wall. He smiled as he thought of all the delicious screams he had gotten out of him earlier. He wondered what else he could get out of him. He walked over to the boy and shook him.

"Little boy? Wake up, little boy . . ." he said with a smirk crossing his lips. He grabbed Hisoka's hair and pulled his head back. Hisoka screamed as his eyes popped open and Muraki laughed.

"Very good, little boy. Is it true that your mother's assassin is said to be formidable?" Hisoka didn't say anything and Muraki backhanded him hard enough for his lip to split open again. Fresh blood ran freely down Hisoka's chin and dripped onto the floor.

"Answer me, boy." Muraki said as leaned close and licked the blood from Hisoka's chin. Muraki noticed that the boy's eyes had gone blank and it was as if he was in a daze of some sort.

"Amatsu Mikaboshi . . . August Star of Heaven . . . Death comes for you." the boy said in a cryptic voice. Then Muraki felt his house shake violently and heard the screams of his men who were posted outside of the house.

"I'll be back for you later, boy. I'm not through with you yet." He said as he ran out his bedroom to see what the commotion was.

Right when he got to the top of the stairs, he witnessed both of his front doors imploding inwards. Through the haze, Muraki could see a person walk through the front doors. They glowed with an eerie white light and their hair floated around them. Muraki watched as his men opened fire on the intruder. Muraki smirked and was sure that the person was done for because no one could survive that many bullets. His mouth dropped open when he saw that the bullets were suspended in midair and watched in disbelief as the bullets fell to the floor harmlessly. The person raised a arm and their hand glowed with a light that looked as dark as a shadow. Muraki gaped as all of his men burst into flames and died where they stood. Asato walked passed the destroyed front doors of the house. He looked up and saw a silver haired man standing on the landing at the top of the stairs. His purple eyes glowed eerily in the dimly lit foyer. The man had to be Kazutaka Muraki, the yakuza assassin Lady Nagare told him about.

"Where is Hisoka, Kazutaka Muraki?" Asato yelled as he walked further into the foyer of the house.

"Awww, you know my name. How lovely but sadly, I don't know yours, pretty one. May I ask what your name is? I would really like to know it especially since I'm going to kill you for ruining my house." he said as he leaned against the stair railing. Muraki smiled, this man carried the power of death and life and it thrilled him to the core of his evil little heart.

"You know my name, Muraki. For it is death and all living things answer my call!" Asato reached out his hand. Suddenly, Muraki felt the urge to walk down the stairs, he was compelled against his will. Muraki didn't know how the man was doing it. He tried to fight whatever it was but it was no use, his struggles were futile.

"What are you?!" He screamed at Asato as he drew closer to him.

"I am life and death. I am the creator and the destroyer. I am the beginning and the end." Asato exclaimed as he wrapped a hand around Muraki's neck. Muraki screamed as his body caught fire and began to burn from the inside out. Kazutaka Muraki smiled one last time, right before death took him.

***

". . . Hisoka . . ." Hisoka struggled to wake up from the comforting darkness. He swore he heard someone calling his name.

". . . Hisoka . . . Please wake up . . . Come back to me, Soka . . ." Hisoka's eyes slid open and saw that he was looking into amethyst eyes.

"Asato?" Hisoka whispered as he struggled to get up. Asato lifted Hisoka to a sitting position and placed him in his lap. Hisoka broke down and began to cry hysterically as he wrapped his arms around Asato's neck.

"Your safe now, Hisoka, it's all over. No one is going to hurt you ever again." Asato said as he stroked Hisoka's hair. Asato wrapped his arms around Hisoka and held him while he cried. Asato waited until Hisoka was calmed down before he took him back to Lady Nagare's men.

Asato picked Hisoka up and carried him through the house. All of Lady Nagare's men cheered when they saw him walk out of the house with Hisoka in his arms. One of the bodyguards went to take Hisoka from Asato but Hisoka whimpered and began to cry again. The bodyguard dropped his hands and Hisoka calmed down. The bodyguard just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door of the limo for Asato. He placed Hisoka on the seat and then crawled in. During the ride back to the Kurosaki estate, Hisoka kept his arms wrapped tightly around Asato. When they pulled up in front of the house, Asato was shocked to see Lady Nagare standing outside with the staff and her guards. Asato got out of the limo, picked Hisoka up and walked towards the house. Many of the staff came forward to take Hisoka out of Asato's arms but Hisoka whimpered when anyone tried to touch him and clutched at Asato desperately. When Asato go to the top of the front stairs, Lady Nagare walked over and Hisoka didn't whimper when his mother touched him.

"Is he alright?" She asked as she stroked Hisoka's hair. Asato nodded before he spoke.

"I healed his physical wounds but his mental and emotional wounds will take longer. I need to lay him down so he can sleep. The sleep will heal him fully, my lady."

"Follow me, Amatsu."

Asato followed her through the house, memorizing how to get to Hisoka's apartments. Lady Nagare opened the door of Hisoka's rooms and led Asato in. Asato set Hisoka's legs down onto the floor gently. It took the both of them to strip Hisoka and convince him that it was in his best interest to lay down and go to sleep.

***

Hours later . . .

Hisoka slowly came awake and saw the familiar mural of his bedroom ceiling, he sighed in relief. He remembered seeing Asato's face after the hell he had went through with Muraki. He had never loved Asato more than at the moment when he realized Asato had come to save him. Hisoka sat up and was startled to see him in his room. Asato was sitting on a bench next to one of the windows, staring out into the gardens. Hisoka slid back the covers and tried to stand only to collapse onto the floor. Asato turned when he heard a noise and saw Hisoka in a heap on the floor next to his bed. He stood up from the bench and rushed over to help Hisoka up.

"Soka, why are you out of bed? You're supposed to be sleeping." Asato said as he picked Hisoka up and put him back into bed. He sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"I was just so happy to see you that I couldn't help myself, Asato." Hisoka became quiet as fear seeped into his jewel toned eyes, "I was so scared, Asato. I thought I was never going to see you again." Asato stroked Hisoka's hair and smiled. Hisoka had loosely wrapped his hand around the wrist of the hand that stroked his hair.

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again. Sleep, Hisoka, you're safe now." Asato whispered as he stroked Hisoka's hair. Asato stayed there on the floor next to Hisoka's bed until he too fell asleep.

***

Two weeks later . . .

Hisoka slowly but surely became his old self again and it became commonplace for the staff to see him and Asato together. They all loved Hisoka and were glad that Lady Nagare's assassin was with him, protecting him at all times. Hisoka seemed to be happier with the assassin around. Before the kidnapping, the Kurosaki household was as quiet as a tomb but now it was filled with laughter and happy voices. Even Lady Nagare was seen laughing on occasion with her son or her assassin. Setsuna watched as Lady Nagare, the young master and the assassin were sitting out in the garden. They were all laughing at something silly the young master had done.

Ever since the assassin had arrived, Setsuna had noticed a marked change in Lady Nagare and the young master. He had also noticed that the assassin was no longer punished anymore for any reason. He still obeyed Lady Nagare and killed when she wished it, but he acted as if he was no longer haunted by it. He remembered what the bodyguards said about the rescue mission for the young master hours after the young master was home. They said that the assassin had killed nearly every person on the estate. They also said that he had been as cold as ice and had showed no emotion while he brutally killed all those people. The young master's personal bodyguard said that there was more going on than what they were told.

Setsuna was shocked when Lady Nagare had told him that whenever her assassin was with her son there was no need of a bodyguard. He remembered one such night when he forgot to tell the young master's bodyguard, Hiro, that he wasn't needed. Hiro came back quickly, in less than ten minutes, and told Setsuna that he had went into the young master's room. What he saw, once he was in the room, was not what he had signed up for. He told Setsuna that he had opened the young master's door and had walked in on him having sex with Lady Nagare's assassin. He made sure to let Setsuna know that the young master was the one on top, not like Setsuna wanted to know that in the first place. In the long run, Setsuna didn't believe Hiro.

He had believed that the bodyguard made up an excuse and had wanted to get out of his duties. So, Setsuna went into the young master's bedroom the next night and walked in on the same thing the bodyguard had seen. The bodyguard had been right and Setsuna had been wrong to misjudge him. The next day Setsuna went and told Lady Nagare that the young master was having a sexual relationship with her assassin. Lady Nagare told Setsuna that she already knew about it and that it had been going for quite a few months. Setsuna was shocked that she would just let that happen under her roof but it was not his place to judge, he was just a paid employee. As long as the young master was happy, Setsuna didn't care. However, the moment the assassin hurt the young master, Setsuna was going to let him have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **

* * *

**_Eight weeks later . . . _**

Asato had not been feeling well for the last month or so. He would throw up two or three times every morning, even the smell of food even made him sick. A week after the vomiting began, Nagare had sent for her personal physician to attend him. He took a blood sample and told Asato he could only have tea and dry toast in the morning.

"Lady Nagare?" Setsuna said. She turned and looked at him from her window seat.

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"Dr. Koichi is here at your behest, my lady."

"Send him in, Setsuna, and a tea tray as well."

"Very good, my lady." Setsuna left and the doors opened once again. This time Dr. Koichi came in, Nagare stood up from the window seat and walked over to her seating area. Dr. Koichi sat down in the lone chair and Nagare sat on the settee.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Koichi. Do you have the results of my guest's blood tests?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Before he could say anything else, Nagare's door opened and a maid walked in with the tea tray. She sat it on the low table between them, bowed and walked quickly from the room.

"Would you like some tea, doctor?" Nagare asked as she poured herself a cup.

"No, thank you, my lady." He pulled off his glasses, cleaned them with his handkerchief and slid them back on. He looked at her over the top of them, "Are you sure your guest is a man?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. Why do you ask, Dr. Koichi?" She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but he's now a pregnant man." Nagare nearly choked on her tea when she heard Dr. Koichi say this. She placed the cup down on the table gently and glared at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, disbelief clouding her emerald eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. I ran those tests numerous times and they all came back the same, he's pregnant." Nagare closed her eyes slowly. Oh my god, my assassin is having my son's baby. She thought, then her thoughts brightened and a smile came over her face. My first grandbaby is on the way.

"How far along is he?"

"I won't know that until I perform an ultrasound, my lady. I'm sure all parties involved would like to know that."

"Well, um thank you for your services, Dr. Koichi. I trust you will keep this to yourself, right?"

"Of course, I would never tell, Lady Nagare, I cherish my life, you know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bottle of pills. "These are prenatal vitamins for your guest. They are to be taken every morning with something to eat. Therefore, if our business is concluded I bid you adieu, Lady Nagare. It was a pleasure to see you as always." the doctor got up, kissed her hand and left.

Nagare stood up, walked to the middle of her sitting room and began to pace. How am I going to tell Hisoka and my assassin what's going on without getting directly involved? She though about it for awhile, she got a idea and smiled.

"Setsuna!" she yelled. Her apartment doors flew open and Setsuna came quickly into the room.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I need you to do something for me."

***

Hisoka walked through the house, wondering why he was summoned to the Onyx Tower. It was a set of apartments that was hardly ever used and were normally reserved for royal guests only. He hadn't heard they had any royalty in residence because he would have met them by now. He stopped in front of the doors and pushed one of them open. Hisoka walked through the door and looked around the room. He as he walked through the sitting room of the apartment, he stopped when he saw Asato sitting on a bench by the windows.

"Asato?" Hisoka said, questioningly. Asato turned and looked at him with wide amethyst eyes filled with surprise.

"Hisoka? What are you doing here?" Asato said, shocked that Hisoka was in his rooms. He was just thinking about Hisoka and the news that Lady Nagare had informed him of ten minutes ago.

"I was summoned here. What are you doing here?" Asato fidgeted with a lock of hair, twirling it around his finger.

"These are my rooms, Hisoka." he said. Hisoka walked over to where Asato was sitting and saw that he appeared to be paler than normal. Hisoka could also tell that he had gained some weight because he could see it in his face.

"These are your rooms, Asato? My mother normally reserves this apartment for royalty only. You're very lucky to get these rooms." Hisoka said, Asato just merely smiled.

"Hisoka, since you're here, I have something I need to tell you. Here, sit down next to me." Asato said as he patted the seat next to him on the bench. Hisoka sat down and turned towards Asato so he was looking at his beautiful face.

"What's going on, Asato?" he asked.

"You know how I told you I've been getting sick every morning for the last month or so, right?" Asato asked with his eyes cast down, still playing with that lock of hair.

"Yea, I remember."

"Well, I found out today why I've been getting sick." Asato stood up and untied his obi.

"WAIT! What are you doing, Asato? What if someone walks in here?" Hisoka said as he looked towards the doors.

"Don't worry, Hisoka, no one ever comes in here. Pay attention I'm trying to show you something."

Asato opened his yukata and Hisoka looked up at him. He noticed that Asato had gained some weight and his stomach wasn't flat anymore, it was actually sticking out some. Asato grabbed Hisoka's hand and gently placed it on his bare rounded stomach, just under his navel. Asato placed his other hand on top of Hisoka's. Hisoka's eyes drifted shut as Asato's power cascaded over him. He could clearly hear his heartbeat and Asato's but there was also a third heartbeat, fainter and faster than theirs was.

That's our baby's heartbeat, Soka. Asato said across their mental pathway.

Our baby? Hisoka questioned, completely confused by what Asato was saying.

Asato felt his confusion. Remember those words tattooed around my navel?

Yes. Hisoka said as thoughts of what happened after he saw the tattoos on Asato's body floated through his mind.

I think this is what they meant… That I was able to give life. Hisoka could hear the happiness in Asato's voice.

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked up at Asato. Asato was looking down at him, smiling with tears running down his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Hisoka saw the doors to Asato's rooms open up. He pulled his hand away and stood up quickly when he saw his mother walk in, Asato quickly closed his yukata.

"Okaasan, I…" Nagare held up her hand and cut off Hisoka's sentence. She smiled at him and Hisoka was taken aback because he could feel waves of happiness coming from her.

"Hisoka? Amatsu? Please sit down." They both sat down on the bench quickly, both of them confused about what was going on. Asato had placed a hand on his stomach, where their baby was nestled, and began to move it in little circles. The other hand was clasped within Hisoka's. Nagare smiled when she saw Amatsu rubbing his belly.

"Three months ago, I was taking a stroll in the gardens and I heard a noise. I didn't know what it was so I went searching and… came upon you two. Wait, Hisoka, don't say anything yet. The funny thing about this is that… I'm not mad."

"What? Did I hear that right? You're not mad?" Hisoka said in confusion.

"Yes, I said I wasn't mad. I'm glad you two found each other. I took it upon myself to have all of Amatsu's-"

"…Asato…" Hisoka said in a voice so quiet that his mother didn't almost hear it.

"What was that, Hisoka?" his mother said.

"His name is Asato. Call him whatever you like around others but when it's just family call him Asato. Please."

"Okay, okay, I will call him Asato if that makes you happy. I really don't care who's called what right now because I'm so excited that my first grandbaby is on the way. Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I had all of Asato's things moved to your rooms, Hisoka."

"Wait, Okaasan, what is going on?" Hisoka said as he stood up.

"Hisoka, did you think that I would deny you love if you found someone who truly loved you?" Hisoka bent his head down and nodded. Nagare walked over to him and lifted his face. She leaned forward and kissed away the lone tear that slid down his cheek.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry I wasn't a very good parent to you. I grew up in a house filled with duty not love. I'm also sorry that your otousan was not here because I think he would have truly loved you. See, my otousan was a harsh man and he wanted no man in my life but him. I never told you this but once your jiisan found out I was having a boy, he had your otousan killed. I'm sorry I never told you because at one time I truly hated you because my otousan loved you when he had never even loved me."

"Why tell me now, Okaasan?"

"Because you have someone who loves you that you love back. Your otousan was an arranged marriage for me and I vowed that no child of mine, if I ever had one, would ever go through what I went through. I do care about you, Hisoka, and I want you to be happy." She dropped her hand and walked across the room to the doors, she stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Before I forget, I had Setsuna 'arrange' to get a birth certificate for Asato through some associates of his. Asato is officially a girl now and you two can get married if you wish. Bye, guys." she said with a smile and a wave as she glided out of the room.

"What in the hell has happened to my mother?" Hisoka whispered as the doors closed behind her.

***

Later on that night…

It was midnight and Hisoka was still wide awake. He turned his head and smiled because Asato was finally where he belonged, sleeping next to him. Then it all hit him at once, they were having a baby and his mother was happy about it. Hisoka pushed back the blankets and slid his hand across Asato's stomach. Why hadn't I noticed that Asato's stomach was becoming rounder and rounder each passing day? Asato was so slight that it made his belly look bigger than it really was. As Hisoka rubbed his hand across Asato's stomach, he could feel faint emotions coming from their baby, he could feel confusion and love. Hisoka projected love to their baby and the baby sent it back in a stronger burst. Hisoka smiled, their baby was probably blessed with powers like theirs.

Asato made this strange noise in his sleep, his eyes shot open, and he sat up. He got out of bed and ran to their bathroom. Hisoka could hear Asato puking and crawled out of bed to help him. Asato felt Hisoka's warm hands hold back his hair and stroke his back as he threw up his dinner. When he was done, he was pulled back against Hisoka's warm chest. Hisoka wrapped an arm around him and stroked a hand across their baby. They sat there for a while, then Hisoka helped Asato to his feet. He helped him to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. When they got back in bed, Hisoka pulled Asato into the curve of his body and placing a hand on their baby. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

***

Three weeks later…

Everyone in the Kurosaki household was ecstatic about the news of the new baby on the way. Hisoka had a surprise planned for Asato that night, he was sitting in their bower waiting for him.

"Soka?" he heard Asato whisper.

"I'm here, Asato." he said in a voice loud enough for Asato to hear. Asato came through the foliage into their bower and Hisoka helped him to sit down. Hisoka looked at Asato's face and saw that it was beginning to fill out. He no longer looked pale and actually had a soft peachy hue that made his skin glow.

"Why did you want to meet here, Soka?" Asato said as he placed a hand on his now visibly pregnant belly.

"Because this where I found love for the first time in my life. Asato, I wanted to ask you something. Will…" Asato held up a hand and cut off Hisoka.

"I'm happy with the way our life is, Soka. It couldn't be more perfect than it is right now. You don't have to marry me. Besides, what if someone found out that my birth certificate is doctored and that I'm really a man? Your family owns a major company and it would cause a scandal." Hisoka laughed and shook his head.

"I think you've been hanging out with Setsuna way too much. I want to marry you because I love you, Asato. I want you to be mine, in all ways that count. Even so, if someone did find out that you're part male we could easily say that you're a hermaphrodite and that your parents chose for you to be female not male. You really are more female than male, by the way. Did you know that you don't have an Adam's apple?" Asato looked at Hisoka's neck and could see his clearly. He raised a hand and ran it underneath his neck. His eyes widened when he realized he didn't have an Adam's apple.

"You're right, Soka, I don't have one. Only men have them right?" Hisoka nodded as he smiled. He reached out and pulled Asato against him. Asato sighed as he laid his head on Hisoka's shoulder.

"I noticed that the first night here in this bower, but it wouldn't matter to me if you did or didn't, Asato, because I would still love you. Will you marry me and be my love forever?" Asato raised his head and smiled at Hisoka, his amethyst eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I will marry you, Soka." Hisoka bent his head and kissed Asato deeply. When he pulled back, they were lying on the grass.

"I have been meaning to ask you this for months. How in the hell do you do that?" Asato burst out in a fit of giggles as he wrapped his arms around Hisoka's neck.

He pulled Hisoka down, whispered across his lips, "I'll never tell.", and proceeded to kiss Hisoka like he was the last man on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
